Cherry Blossom Nights
by Angel lover
Summary: This is a little one-shot fic that I wrote for Katherine's fanfic contest. It's a Daiyako/Dailei. Please read it. R/R Thanx.


  
  
  
  
  


Hi minna-chan!!! This fic is for Katherine's fanfic contest. I know I'm still working on a fic that, I have to say, is trash in my opinon, but I decided to try out this contest. (Even though I know I won't win) I have the worst sense of self-esteem. ;v_v; Just so you ppl know, even though I absolutely love Takari and it's my favorite coupling in the world, I have decided that this fic will not be a Takari. It will be a……………………Dailei/Daiyako. If you've read one of my fics so far (who would read my trash --;) you'll know that I support Kenlei/Kenyako. I also support Daiyako. Believe it or not. So, even though I'm an avid Kenlei supporter I'm also an avid Daiyako supporter. Go figure. Like I said before this is a Daiyako fic. All the 02 characters are around 16 and all the boys are considerably taller than the girls. I mean think about it. I should stop talking and let you ppl read the fic. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Never have, never will. If I did own it, I would have seriously changed the ending of Digimon. 

~~~~~~ 

Inoue Miyako trudged down the street with her head hanging down on her way to school. TK and Cody had gone ahead after asking if there was anything wrong. She had told them no and that they could go on ahead. They had shrugged and ran on to meet up with Kari and Davis. She felt confused. She didn't know what was wrong with herself but she figured it was just a stage she was going through. 

"You okay Yolei?" came a voice from her right. She knew that voice. It was Davis. Had to be. She would know that voice anywhere considering she, more often than not, argued with it and that it belonged to her long-time secret crush. Or at least she thought it was a crush. If a crush made you feel deeply saddened, angry, and happy at the thought that your crush liked another than it was a crush. But she often wondered if it was more. Whenever she saw Davis trying to flirt with Kari she felt very sad and often times wondered if she could go on living. She felt angry too but not that much. But she also felt happy for him that he liked someone even if it wasn't her. 

"What do you want Davis?" she asked crossly. She hadn't meant to say it so irritably but she couldn't help it. She felt terrible. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. You didn't have to bite my head off!!" "Well soooooorrrrry but I think you know me well enough to not come near me when I'm feeling cross." She hadn't meant to say that but it just came out that way. She didn't know what to do now. Naturally, another fight broke out between the two of them. After about five minutes of bickering the fight ended when Davis said, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. I was worried but you just had to bite my head off and turn it into a fight." With that he turned and stomped off toward class. Yolei felt even worse than she had when she had started the fight. One thought nagged at her mind about what he had said. He said that he had been worried about her. Since when had he cared about her. He had probably meant it as a friend. She tried to brush away the thought but it still bothered her. 

During class she couldn't concentrate and was caught off guard when her teacher asked her a question. "Yolei?" "Wha, uh, yeah?" "Yolei, I asked you what is the answer to problem number 47 on page 620 in your math textbook." Yolei opened her textbook to page 620 and looked for problem 47. When she found it she sweatdropped. The problem read: 8x4+(6+3)/3+54-3x12. She quickly took out a scrap sheet of paper and began scribbling furiously trying to figure out the problem while her teacher looked at her impatiently. "Done yet Yolei?" "Um……………53?" "No Yolei." Just as he turned around to write the problem on the board a note landed on her desk. She opened it and in Davis's familiar handwriting it read:   
hxd+(f+c)/c+ed-cxab   
hxd+i/c+ed-cxab   
cb+c+ed-cxab   
ce+ed-cxab   
hfxab=ccb   
After two seconds she realised it was written in code using the first nine letters of the alphabet standing for numbers 1-9. Using that she quickly deciphered the code and saw it was the answer to the problem. "Um………Mr. Fujiyama?" "Yes Yolei." "Is the answer 332?" "Yes it is Yolei. Now will you please tell us how you got this answer." "Well, first you add what's in the parentheses and then..." "Very well Yolei, you have saved yourself and the class additional homework." Yolei sighed. 'I'll have to remember to thank Davis after class. Since when was Davis good in math? I'll have to ask him about that.' 

After class Yolei went up to Davis. "Um...Davis?" "Yeah Yolei?" "Can I talk to you at lunch time?" "Sure. I'll meet you by the Sakura tree in the schoolyard." "Okay." With that Yolei and Davis went to their next class leaving their classmates to wonder what had happened. Yolei and Davis never talked to each other unless it was to insult each other. And they absolutely never agreed to talk later much less under a cherry blossom tree. TK and Kari looked at each other a silently agreed that they were going to spy on them during lunch. 

At lunch Yolei waited for Davis at the Sakura tree. It wasn't the only on in the yard of course, but it was the biggest and oldest and was situated in the center. That's the one most people referred to when they said "the Sakura tree." While she was waiting for Davis to show up she examined the trunk of the tree. It was said that the names of every student that had ever gone to this school was carved into the bark of that tree. She wondered if that was true. She slowly walked around it examining it carefully. 

"If you're looking for our names, they're on the lowest branch on the right from where you're standing." Yolei jumped at the voice but she already knew who it was. Sure enough, when she looked on the lowest branch on her right she saw the names Motomiya Daisuke, Inoue Miyako, Kamiya Hikari, Takaishi Takeru, and Hida Iori printed neatly on the branch. "Since when were you so good at math Davis?" "Huh, oh, never really, I just worked out the problem on a sheet of paper, checked it with my calculator, and after making sure it was right just wrote it in code and tossed it to you. I figured you would crack the code. It wasn't that hard and I probably would have been able to figure it out but not very likely. Either way, me getting that problem right was just purely chance. I decided to write it code since I figured that if the teacher saw the note and recognized the handwriting it might get you in touble." 

During all this Yolei hadn't turned around but was gazing up, looking at the blooming Sakura blossoms. "That was really sweet of you," she said softly. "What was?" "Helping me out and making sure I didn't get in trouble." "It was nothing. You are my friend and all. And I kinda felt bad about the fight we had this morning so I decided to help you out." Yolei turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you and I do apologize for the way I acted this morning. I just didn't wake up feeling all that well this morning. I hope you can understand and can forgive me." "Of course. That happens to me a lot. Actually it happens every day," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. At this Yolei laughed which caused to Davis to smile and pretty soon he burst out laughing as well, which only caused Yolei to laugh harder. 

When they finally calmed down they noticed that all the students were staring at them in disbelief. "It's the end of the world," they heard someone murmur. Yolei had had it. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT!!!! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN TWO FRIENDS LAUGH ABOUT SOMETHING BEFORE?!?!?! NOW GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!! At that outburst from Yolei everyone left running so as to not anger her more and unleash the wrath of the purple-haired girl known as Yolei. When they had all left Yolei went back to watching the cherry blossoms as the wind tore the petals from the flowers and sent them to the ground tossing in wind. 

Davis watched Yolei with fascination. Even though he would never admit it, he had gotten over the simple crush that he had had on Kari. He realized that he never really loved her at all. It was just a simple first crush on her based solely on her looks and good temprament. He soon realized that TK knew a lot more about her than he could ever expect to learn and he also acknowledged that she wasn't always so sweet and gentle. He found out that when need be, she could become a strong force that shouldn't be messed with. He had learned the same applied to TK. In his opinion, TK and Kari were meant for each other. He would never say that out in the open though, and just kept on with trying to flirt with Kari as a mask to hide his true feelings. As he watched Yolei he wondered if he would ever have the guts to tell how he felt. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt that every time they fought it was as if a part of his heart was being torn out. Like his soul was being ripped to shreds piece by piece. He could never say that to her of course, for fear of being rejected or worse, being laughed at. Sure he had been laughed at before, but those times were different because he hadn't been revealing some deep dark secret hidden within his soul. In fact he hadn't ever been revealing a secret period. And he definitely couldn't reveal this one. If Yolei didn't feel the same way he would die. Simple as that. But even if she didn't feel the same way he would never stop trying to protect her in every way possible. He would keep doing that until the end of time if necessary. 

"The cherry blossoms are blooming," Yolei's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I know. It's almost time for Hanami." (Hanami: Cherry Blossom Viewing Festival) "Um...Davis?" "Yeah." "About Hanami............Would you......would you like to go with me? My parents and siblings can't go with me this year. My grandparents are deathly ill and they need to watch over them. I told them I wanted to help, but they said that I shouldn't miss Hanami because of it. So, if it's not any trouble, would you like to go with me? Because if you don't I can always go with Kari and Tai." Davis was in shock. He had wanted to ask Yolei to go with him to Hanami but he hadn't thought she would accept. Now his mind was reeling. He just couldn't fathom the idea that Yolei had just asked him to go with her to Hanami. He could understand her parents and brothers and sisters. Here in Japan, grandparents were treated with utmost respect and were taken care of because they were elderly. But he could understand that they didn't want her to miss the Hanami festival. It was the most important festival in Japan (I think) and he thought they understood that there were enough siblings to help take care of her grandparents properly and didn't want her to miss the Hanami festival to help take care of her grandparents when there wouldn't be anything to do to help. 

After a long silence Yolei began to think that Davis was ignoring her and she began to feel the tears begin to well up her eyes. She thought that Davis was rejecting her. "I'll take that as a no," she replied barely holding back her tears. She began to walk away as the tears that were threatening to spill started to flow down her cheeks. 

"NO!" Yolei stopped. She expected him to laugh at her and ask if she actually believed that he would go with her. "Wait Yolei," he said more softly. "I would love to take you if you don't mind being with me for the whole day. My parents and Jun usually don't go to the Hanami festival but I love it so most of the time I usually go by myself. It doesn't bother me that much but I'm ashamed that my family doesn't have any Japanese spirit. So if it's okay with you, I would love to take you. I'll be glad to have some company after going to the festival for so long by myself." Yolei stopped dead when she heard his words. Inside she was jumping for joy that he was going to take her but on the outside she just stood stock still in surprise. She stood there for so long that Davis was beginning to think that she had been playing a joke at his expense. He was about to leave when Yolei realized that she hadn't said anything. She let out a delighted squeal which stopped Davis in his tracks. He turned to look at her and when he did Yolei glomped on him in a bear hug. He hadn't known she was so strong. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" she chirped excitedly. "No........problem," he said trying to pry her off him. "I'd......be......happy.......to take.......you......but please........let go......can't......breathe," he gasped. Yolei immediately released her death grip on Davis and promtly blushed while he fell to the floor and tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry Davis." "It's okay, really," he said smiling at her. "How about I pick you up at 11:00 in the morning an Saturday for the beginning of the Hanami festival." "Great. I'll be ready." 

Since lunch was over they decided to skip it since they weren't that hungry and go to class. They got strange looks from all the students but the strangest looks came from TK and Kari. Little did they know that they had both spied on the whole thing from the branches of a nearby Sakura tree. They were far enough away that they couldn't be seen but were close enough that they could hear everything they said and see eveything they did. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats at them and Davis and Yolei for the life of them couldn't figure out why. They decided to forget about it and concentrate on other things, like school...each other...soccer...each other...homework...each other...what they're gonna wear to Hanami...each other...etc. 

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and every day it seemed that they quarelled less and less. Many students looked at them strangely whenever they saw them laughing about something or working on their homework together at study hall. Pretty soon both of them just ignored the looks. Friday afternoon came by swiftly and they were on their way home. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11:00, okay." "Okay." "Be ready." "I will." Pretty soon they came to the intersection where they had to split up. Daivis went right and Yolei went left. 

When Davis got home he went directly to the kitchen table where he did his homework and left it on the table for them to go over once the shocked look on their faces left them. Then he went into his room and began to look through his closet for his kimono. He just couldn't find it. He had a hunch so he screamed out, "Jun!!!! Where's my kimono?!?!?!" "I thought you didn't want it," he heard her scream back, "so I gave it to a friend as a going away present for his trip to Canada." "YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!! JUN YOU KNOW I ALWAYS GO TO THE HANAMI FESTIVAL AND I NEED A KIMONO!!!!! NOW WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!?!?!" "You could always go out to by a new one." The thought hit him straight in the face. 'Duh, Davis. Hello is anyone home in that thick knumbskull of a brain? Of course I can go out to buy one and it'll be better than my old one.' With that thought Davis grabbed all of his money (I know the currency is yen but I'm using regular American dollars just because it's easier) and headed out the door. 

He had been meaning to buy a new kimono but never got around to it. Now that Jun had given his old one away he had to buy another one. He made a mental note to thank Jun one day. He headed toward the kimono store and looked around until he found one he liked. He bought it and headed home. 

Meanwhile, Yolei had finished her homework and was checking on her grandparents. Just then Yolei's mom came in. "Yolei dear, why don't you go get everything ready for the Hanami festival tomorrow. I'm sure you found someone who could take you. Hikari and her brother Taichi perhaps, or maybe Takeru and his brother Yamato. Maybe even that boy you alwaysd argue with, Daisuke." At that end comment Yolei's cheeks flamed red. "Yeah..." she murmered. "I thought so. You better go get ready for when Daisuke comes to pick you up tomorrow. When is he coming." "At eleven." "Okay, why don't you go on then." With that Yolei left the room bowing respectfully toward her grandparents before she left. When she got to her room she began looking through her closet for a kimono. She was carefully scrutinizing her 5 different ones until she finally picked one, laid it on the chair by her desk, and got ready for sleep. 

The next day Davis got up early, brushed his teeth, got dressed in his new kimono and tried to do something with his hair. He finally became frustrated with it and decided to leave it as it was. He did take off the goggles though. He left a note on the table saying that he was leaving for the Hanami festival and probably wouldn't be home until around 10:00 since the festivities lasted so long. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read 10:15. It would take at least 30 minutes to get to Yolei's house and it was better to be early than late so he started out towards Yolei's. there were many people out on the street and almost all of them had their kimonos on. 

When he reached Yolei's he knocked on the door and waited patiently. Soon, Yolei's mother opened the door for him. "Konnichiwa (I have no idea how to spell that!!!! ^^;) Inoue-san," he said, bowing politely to the older person. "Oh, you must be here for Yolei right?" "Hai." "Okay, one moment. YOLEI!!!! DAISUKE IS HERE!!!!" The sound of running around came from the upstairs rooms. A moment later Yolei came rushing down. "Hi Davis!" she said happily. "Hi Yolei. Should we go?" "Yup!" 

On their way toward the fairgrounds Davis couldn't help but admire the way Yolei looked. She had on a reddish-pink kimono that had a blue sash tied around her waist. The edges of her sleeves and the collar of her kimono had small cherry blossoms printed on it and all over the rest of the kimono were small cherry blossom petals printed on it. Her lilac hair was up in a tight french twist on her head that had some hair falling from it. The twist was held in place by two red chopsticks strategically placed. She seemed to notice him staring at her because she turned her head to look at him. He immediately blushed and looked away. Yolei smiled and took the time to take notice of what he was wearing. He had on dark blue kimono that had a red sash around it. The edges of the sleeves and collar had white trimming and covering the whole kimono were small cherry blossom petals that Davis managed to pull off incredibly. Yolei looked away blushing. 

When they reached the fairgrounds Davis turned toward her. "Where do you want to go first?" "Um......how about the café over there? I didn't have any breakfast." "Okay, I didn't eat either." They walked over to the café and sat down at a small table for two. A waiter came over to them and asked them what they wanted. They both ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke. When the waiter brought them their food they just ate talking about things like school, how boring their lives were, and other things. "Where do you want to go next?" Davis asked Yolei when they had finished their meal and were walking around on the fairgrounds. "Can we go on the ferris wheel?" Yolei asked Davis excitedly. "Sure." 

They walked up to the ticket booth and Davis bought two tickets. They stepped in one of the cars waited while the other passengers boarded. When the ferris wheel started and began turning they looked out the window and could see everyone there. "Hey look! There's TK and Kari," Yolei said pionting to two small figures on the floor of the grounds one wearing a green kimono with a mop of blonde hair and one wearing a light pink kimono with chestnut hair. "Yup." They didn't spot any other people throughout the remainder of the ride. 

The rest of the day they went on different rides and and won prizes at the booths. Davis gave everthing he won to Yolei which included a stuffed pink bunny, a large siberian tiger plush, and three goldfish among other things. Yolei was practically loaded with gifts and prizes when they finally got to her apartment. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3:00 in afternoon for the viewing and parade?" "Yeah." "Okay." Davis leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before turning and heading toward home. Yolei just stared at his fading figure and placed a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. She knew her face was probably extremely red but she didn't care. At that moment the door opened and all her sisters crowded around her talking about Yolei and Davis and asking what happened during the fair. That is until they noticed Yolei wasn't saying anything. 

One of her sisters waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. They tried screaming in her ear. Nothing. Finally one of her sisters got an idea. "If you don't talk to us we won't let you go that guy tomorrow." "No please let me go. What do want?" Yolei said frantically. All her sisters burst into laughter. "Yolei, you have it bad," one of her sister said. "Is it that obvious," Yolei asked hanging her head. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be yourself. If the guy likes you enough to kiss you then he probably likes you for you and quite possibly has liked you for a while,"came her mother's voice from inside. "You'll be fine Yolei. Now go put your stuff away and get ready for bed." "Yes mother." Yolei ran up to her room, arranged the millions of stuffed animals that Davis gotten her neatly on her bed, put the golfish in a fish bowl, and got ready for bed. The last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was Davis. 

The next day Davis came at 3:00 to pick up Yolei. She was ready and they left for the parade. They enjoyed watching the floats covered in cherrry blossoms parade down the street. After the parade they walked around the park looking at the sakura blossoms swaying in the wind on the branches and seeing them fall. 

It was 9:00 and they were the only ones left in the park. "I guess I should start for home," Yolei told Davis quietly. "I had a really nice time with you Davis. Thank you for everything Davis." "Your welcome Yolei. I had a great time too. Um..............before you leave, can I tell you something?" Davis asked nervously, turning red. "Yeah sure," she replied, feeling her heart beat speed up and she could feel herself turning red as he looked her in the eye. 

Yolei was worried that Davis might say something like he took her only to be nice and he still liked Kari. She wondered that if he did say something like that if she would be able to cantain herself and not slap him in the face and flat out tell him that she was in love with him. If she did that he would probably hate her and wouldn't want to be even friends with her. No, he wouldn't do something that mean...............would he????? 'No, he's not that mean...............is he????' 

"Um..........Yolei?" "Yeah." "Well, um...........even though you probably won't feel the same way, I just have to let you know." 'What's he talking about?' "I just have to say that........um.........I know you're gonna hate me but..........I want you to know that........" 'What's he getting at? Could he possibly like me??? No, stop kidding yourself Yolei. You're only setting yourself up for heartbreak.' '_But aren't you already heartbroken?_' came a voice from the back of her head. 'No,' she decided, 'I will not get my hopes up.' Even so Yolei couldn't help but feel dejected knowing that he would never say something like that. "Um...........what I want you to know Yolei, is that, please don't break off our friendship because of this because I value you dearly as a friend, but I want you to know that I have to tell you just so you know. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you Yolei." 'What's he saying?' "What I want you to know is that I..............that I love you with all my heart Yolei. I have for a long while but I was too scared to tell you. I just couldn't go another day without telling you though." 

Davis, who had up until that point been looking at Yolei straight in the eye, looked down at the floor and turned slightly pink. 

Yolei just stared at the top of Davis's head, since his head was bowed. She stared wide-eyed not fully believing that he had just said that. After a while of silence, Davis took the quiet as her answer. "I better go home now," Davis said. Yolei could tell from his tone of voice that he was depressed and dejected but was trying to keep his tone happy to pretend that nothing was changed between them. Davis turned to leave when Yolei's hand stopped him. 

"Davis wait," Yolei said removing her hand from Davis's arm. "Please don't be mad Yolei. I hope that we can still be friends. Your friendship means more to me than anything. So please don't say that we can't be friends anymore. I just had to let you know. I didn't want to lie to you." Yolei knew that Davis wouldn't lie to her. "Baka, you didn't let me reply. I was shocked that you had just told me that even though I often wished you would've." Davis looked up at her with confusion plastered all over his face. 

Yolei couldn't help herself. She let out a small giggle at the expresion on Davis's face which she imediately regretted because he looked down again dejected. Davis's worst fears were coming true. Yolei was actually laughing at him. "Davis, I'm sorry. It's just that the confused expression on your face looked so cute I couldn't help myself. Davis please look at me." 

Davis slowly looked up, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. What he saw wasn't hate as he expected but love and caring. Their eyes met. Their gaze seemed to penetrate into each other's soul. They searched each other's eyes and found only sincere love. (I just looked that over and both of those words are Yolei's crests. Hmm........) 

Their eyes closed and their faces slowly drew closer and closer until their mouths were centimeters apart. Yolei closed the gap in a small, sweet, tender kiss. Yolei kissed him only long enough to feel him begin to respond. Then she pulled away. "Davis, I've been wanting to tell you that I love you too." "Do you for real?" Davis asked cautiously in a small voice. Yolei knew all about all his other girlfriends. All they had wanted was the popularity or the opportunity to go for someone on his team using him. They had all broken his heart. Yolei knew that his heart couldn't stand another break. 

"Davis, I really do love you. I am the holder of the crest of love after all. I think I know what love is," she joked. Davis cracked a smile. "Either way, I would never do what those other girls did to you. I would never use you. I care for you way too much." Davis could see the sincerity in her eyes. She was after all, the holder of sincerity too. Davis smiled at her. "Thank you Yolei." "For what? I didn't do anything." "Yes you did. You gave me a chance. I've felt this way about you for a long time but I just didn't have the courage to tell you for fear of losing our friendship. Some holder of courage and friendship I am." "It's okay Davis." 

They smiled at each other and looked each other in the eye. Their heads grew nearer again and they kissed. This one was longer. Davis deepened the kiss and Yolei welcomed it whole-heartedly. After a little while longer of just watching the cherry blossoms, Davis walked Yolei home. 

~~~ 

I have to say that this is the best Digimon fic I have written so far. I think I'm definitely gonna drop Midnight in the Digiworld. I've only done two chapters and I've already lost my inspiration for it. NEwayz, I hope you ppl liked this fic. Like I said before, this fic is probably the best one I've written so far. For me that's kinda a good achievement since I suck as a writer. I know that I'm not gonna win this fic contest. I don't really think that this story had a plot but if you think about it, it kinda did. I know most ppl would say that Davis was way OOC but in my opinion he wasn't. Think about it. Davis was based off of Tai, right? Well, Tai does have a soft side and he can be caring. It shows many times. Also if you saw the last episode this past Saturday, you got a glimpse of Davis's depth. In other words, his soft, caring side. So I would have to say that in this fic Davis was not OOC. If you ppl out there reading this fic think otherwise, that's your opinion. I will say right now that I do not hate Davis. I do enjoy Davis bashing in Takari fics, but I do not flat out hate Davis. I find him an intresting character to obeserve considering his hidden depth and automatic leadership skills like Tai's, not to mention his way of somehow being totally shallow and being a really deep character at the same time. So that's that. Now plz r/r. It helps my self-esteem. Ja ne!!!!! Angel lover....... '.~   



End file.
